OP OC
by xxYuunaxx
Summary: Ella nunca pensó que su deseo de ir al mundo de One Piece se cumpliría, pero tampoco estaba al tanto del precio. Ahora tendrá que aprovechar su segunda oportunidad en este mundo, pero nadie le dijo que no podría cambiar la historia un poco, así que porque no hacerlo, sino sería algo aburrido, no?


Como comenzar la historia, bueno es realmente un poco estúpido si uno se pone a pensarlo, digo quién demonios creería que una persona viajaría al mundo de One Piece, es de locos pero bueno eso fue lo que realmente paso.

El día épico fue cuando al fin estaba por cumplir mis 20 años, y como regalo, bueno como obsequio a mí misma, con mis ahorros y permiso de mis padres decidí viajar a Japón, después de todo es el sueño de cualquier persona que disfruta del anime y manga, claro que también es un gran alivio que al menos conociera a una persona de japonesa, después de todo los amigos virtuales son los mejor, así que decidí viajar y ella, si obviamente es una mujer, me mostraría los alrededores y todo lo wow de Tokio, además de que pasaríamos mi cumpleaños y año nuevo juntas, claro obviamente mis padres tenían la idea de que me hospedaría en algún hotel donde había hecho previamente reservaciones, bueno solamente mentí debido a que si les decía de mi amiga virtual no me dejarían ir, no es como si no supieran que tuviera una después de todo habíamos sido amigas desde que yo tenía 16 años, cuando me la encontré en un sitio de idiomas por internet donde me dispuse a aprender japonés, que gracias a 4 años de intensos estudios y la ayuda de ella y demás en ese sitio había logrado entender el idioma, no voy a mentir lo escrito es un no – no, pero hablarlo y entenderlo eso si podía y ella aprendió el español.

Después de mi viaje de 25 horas, si así de largo era el viaje a Japón desde mi lugar de origen al fin llegue y pude comprender el cansancio de un día de puro viaje y un cambio de horario y clima, pues verán que en donde vivía realmente no es un lugar donde este frío, claro que estaba preparada para el clima, así que aunque la gente me vio como bicho raro durante el vuelo por mi chamarra, bufanda, y demás artículos del tipo invierno no me importo, pues el frío de Japón no me afecto mucho, y no mis dientes titiritando no quería decir que tenía frío aun después de todo lo que me había puesto encima.

Al salir del área donde me revisaron pasaporte, maletas y demás encontré un cartel con mi nombre y mi amiga Yuki, quien obviamente estaba esperando por mí y por lo visto había pedido permiso en su universidad debido a que ella todavía no tenía vacaciones o algo así, pero aun así las clases eran acomodadas debido a trabajos de medio tiempo y demás cosas que solo los japoneses sabrán (sin insulto para nadie), según me dijo ella trabaja en un maid café, de vez en cuando y me dejaría acompañarla a trabajar si prometía portarme bien, después de todo era uno de los lugares donde solo trabaja tres veces a la semana y en su otro empleo de medio tiempo decidió pedir permiso por la visita mía y tener más tiempo para ver cosas juntas.

Yuki es una chica de estatura más baja que yo por 10cm, haciéndola a ella 1.55 metros y a mí 1.65 metros, no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja la altura ideal, su cabello negro azabache con algunas puntas azules (en las que nos pusimos de acuerdo), yo por mi cuenta mi cabello es color castaño claro con las puntas rosas pálidas, su color de piel es casi blanco, por ello su nombre Yuki blanca como la nieve y el mío es algo más aperlado (dentro de estándares OP seria del color de Nami), sus ojos color negro y los míos color azul, lo cual es raro pues nadie en mi familia además de mi tiene ojos de ese color, y el cuerpo ella es delgada con alguna copa B, mientras yo soy copa C y con un cuerpo un poco más definido debido a que desde pequeña que veía DBZ insistí a mis padres de inscribirme en artes marciales, así que después de tanto el ejercicio dio sus frutos.

Yuki al verme me hizo señas y nos quedamos paradas un rato mirándonos hasta que al fin me deshice del raro momento dándole un brazo por primera vez, después de introducirnos formalmente y atacarnos de risa, bueno ella más bien se carcajeo de mi debido a que no dejaba de temblar por el cambio de temperatura y que en momentos mis ojos querían cerrarse.

-Paty-chan realmente parece que caerás dormida como Ace de OP.

-Lo siento Yuki-chan es la primera vez que tomo un avión de 25hrs, pero valió la pena –decía mientras suprimía un bostezo.

-Ya se, que tal si te dejo en mi departamento y voy a la universidad mientras tu descansas y saliendo paso por ti para ir al centro comercial o algo.

-Sí! Puedes llevarme a comer algún pastelillo o algo dulce típico de aquí hay que aprovechar mi estancia y vacaciones, realmente no quiero que me pase como Ace y caer dormida mientras estoy comidiendo – y al decir eso las dos nos soltamos a reír.

Y así fue ese día ella se fue a la universidad mientras yo caí rendida en el sofá y dormí hasta que Yuki vino al medio día y decimos salir a comer y pasear, cuando llegó la navidad el café donde trabaja Yuki estaba corto de personal y ella les contó de mí y que obviamente no quería dejarme sola en navidad en un país donde no conocía a nadie más que ella, y ese día trabajaría hasta tarde, así que les ayude, se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar mí japonés que no era tan malo, después de todo Yuki era mi maestra. El día de mi cumpleaños llegó(28-Dic) y como regalo me llevo al café donde trabaja y me dieron un pastel, que obviamente decidí compartir con el staff del lugar quienes realmente eran muy agradables, incluso me dieron regalos, cosas pequeñas pero lindas y la intención es lo que cuenta.

El día de mi regreso a casa estaba cerca pues partiría el 6 de enero, así que el día 31 compramos comida y pastel y festejamos el fin de año y el año nuevo, de hecho ese día no dormimos nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche y al día siguiente Yuki me presto uno de sus ropas tradicionales para ir al templo y pedir un deseo, recibir la buena, malo o normal suerte.

Justo cuando llegaron al templo Yuki se encontró con algunos amigos de ella de la universidad.

-Yuki! – gritaron un grupo de personas, quienes resultaron ser los amigos de la universidad de Yuki.

-Chicos! – dijo Yuki entusiasmada pues sería la primera vez que me los presentaría, ya lo había intentado antes y por diferentes circunstancias nunca pudieron quedar para conocerme.

-Yuki quien está linda gatita – al oír decir eso no pude evitar la risa que salió de mí ni catalogar a este chico como playboy.

-Ryo! – gritó Yuki y otra chica que se encontraba con ellos.

-Esa fue buena Ryo, pero suena mejor algo como – en ese instante volteo hacia mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas – Hola Ángel-chan realmente creo que morí y fui al cielo, mi nombre es Takeshi , él es Ryo – señalando a playboy 1, si definitivamente Takeshi también entra dentro de playboy – ella es Midori y por último Shin nuestro bishonen – señalando a un guapo chico, bueno todos eran guapos incluyendo P1, P2 y a Midori.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos yo soy Patricia, pero pueden llamarme Paty.

Ryo y Takeshi se sonrojaron un poco, pues al parecer Yuki no les había comentado que entendía el japonés y lo hablaba, por otro lado Shin y Midori si parecían saberlo y empezaron a reírse de ellos.

Estuvieron platicando por un rato y decidí dejarlos un momento para darle un vistazo al templo con ser esta mi primera vez en uno y todo, después de todo quería llevar algunos recuerdos para mi familia y amigos, decidimos vernos en unas dos horas y Yuki me prestó su celular, debido a que el mío no podía recibir llamadas aquí y obviamente no sabrían que hacer si me perdía o algo.

Caminar en esta ropa era un poco difícil, ya que nunca había caminado en algo tan restringido, además empezaba a refrescar más, así que entre a una tienda de recuerdos o algo así no pude leer como se llamaba, se encontraba una anciana detrás del mostrador y no sé porque pero no me dio mucha confianza, pero ignore mis instintos con eso del frio que sentía y el sueño por estar despierta toda la noche.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita.

-Bueno… verá yo no soy de aquí.

-Ya puedo darme cuenta de eso.

-Sí, bueno buscó algunos recuerdos que comprar y además sé que piden deseos cuando van y dejan ofrenda al templo y eso, puede ayudarme a saber que necesito, creo que escriben algo y lo cuelgan de un árbol, no estoy segura.

-Claro, pero antes dime te gustan los animes y mangas, verdad – me afirmó más que preguntarme.

-Es tan obvio, no vengo en cosplay ni nada.

-No te preocupes jovencita yo no soy como aquellos que juzgan a los demás por sus gustos, después de todo yo también disfruto de un buen manga y anime.

-En serio! – no podía creerlo, después de todo en mi casa solamente mi papá los ve conmigo, bueno cuando puede y mis hermanos solo de vez en cuando, a mi mamá definitivamente no le gustan y mi demás familiares creen que estoy un poco loca, y esta anciana que podría ser mi abuela dice que le gusta, dios amo Japón.

-Por supuesto, bueno que me harías si tuvieras la posibilidad de desear viajar a algún anime que te gusta, lo harías, desearías viajar a ese universo.

-Claro, a quien no le gustaría.

-Ya veo, se ve que disfrutas de la aventura…

-Patricia, mi nombre es Patricia.

-Ah… lindo nombre, entonces dime si tuvieras la oportunidad irías.

-Sí.

-Está bien, te daré algo que te ayudará a cumplir ese deseo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que para eso debes cumplir ciertos requisitos.

-¿Requisitos? ¿Cuáles?

-Solo tres, te diré los primeros dos, el tercero lo descubrirás por tu cuenta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro.

-Primero: Tu deseo al ofrecer ofrenda y tocar la campana debe ser el mismo que el que escribas en este papel – entregándome un pedazo de papel y una brocha y tinta.

-Ok.

-Segundo: tu deseo escrito en papel me lo traerás a mí no lo colgaras en ningún árbol, después de que toques la campana inmediatamente escribes tu deseo aquí.

-Ok. Entonces déjeme ir a visitar el templo, mi amiga me espera dentro de dos horas, así que deje me apuró.

Al salir no me di cuenta de que la anciana tenía una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro, tampoco se me hizo raro que no hubiera tanta gente como había al momento que entre a la tienda y que no tarde mucho en que mi turno llegará al momento dar mi ofrenda y pedir mi deseo, rápidamente escribe el mismo deseo en el papel _"Deseo entrar al mundo de One Piece y convertirme en pirata"_ y me apresure hacia la tienda de la anciana, digo una nunca pude evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas aunque seguramente sería alguna mentira de la anciana, pero vamos uno a veces desea que se verdad y que realmente ocurra, creo que fue ese sentimiento lo que realmente sello mi destino, aunque no lo descubriría hasta más tarde.

-Listo – anuncie al entrar a la tienda y ver a la anciana entregándole mi papel con el deseo.

-Deberías escribir tu nombre al final del deseo, es una costumbre – regresándome el papel de nuevo.

-En serió, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto – riéndome mientras escribía mi nombre. – Aquí esta – entregando de nuevo el papel.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mientras esperas a tus amigos Patricia-san? – me preguntó mientras buscaba algún recuerdo que comprar.

-Mmm… déjeme ver – mientras sacaba el celular de Yuki – una hora.

-Ten – entregándome una taza de té – puedes esperar aquí mientras, está bajando la temperatura el té te ayudará a mantenerte caliente.

-Ah, gracias – mientras sorbía el té.

Realmente el té solo me mantuvo caliente mientras lo tomaba, de repente mis manos y pies empezaron a entumecerse, me costaba respirar y al fin cuando estaba a punto de caer la anciana me ayudo a recostarme en un sofá detrás del mostrador de la tienda, no estaba muy despierta pero aún recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos.

-¿Realmente quieres que tu deseo se cumpla?

-Claro – decía mientras arrastraba mi lengua que también se adormeció, sonaba como borracha.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría con tu vida aquí si realmente viajas a un universo paralelo, uno donde se desarrolla el anime o manga que deseas ir?

-¿Eh? No…lo… se – por alguna extraña visión mis ojos se estaban cerrando y sentía más frío.

-Bueno déjame decirte algo, si viajas a un universo paralelo tu vida en este universo no puede continuar.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando?

-El tercer requisito, no lo sabes.

-Se supone que lo descubriría después, ¿cierto?

-Oh! Y lo estás haciendo Patricia-san.

-No… entiendo.

-Bueno te diré, el tercer requisito es que mueras. No lo sientes tu vida se escapa de ti.

-¿QUÉ?

-Vaya, aún tienes energía, lo sabía después de todo parecías especial, con el solo hecho de entrar a esta tienda. Por ello me sentí generosa y decidí cumplir tu deseo. Pero ten en cuenta esto, aquí morirás, pero a dónde vas llevaras tus recuerdos de esta vida, claro que para poder entrar al universo y te adaptes se harán unos pequeños cambios en tu cuerpo, no muchos claro, además de que no pienses que es un sueño, porque no lo es, no puedes regresar aquí si mueres, solamente estarás muerta esta vez para siempre, así que no desperdicies tu vida en tu nuevo mundo, y diviértete, es lo que deseaste después de todo.

Después de eso simplemente morí, aunque realmente pareció que solo perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté no podía creer donde me encontraba, en un pequeño bote.

-Mierda, esa anciana me dice que no muera y me deja en un pequeño bote en medio del mar, no sé dónde estoy, en alguno de los cuatro mares: este, norte, sur, oeste. Oh peor aún en Grand Line o el Nuevo mundo, eso es malo, que es eso de que mi cuerpo se adaptaría – decía mientras me acercaba a la orilla del bote y miraba mi reflejo – Veamos color de ojos, piel y cabello mismo, ah! Dónde está mi busto – mientras palmeaba mi ahora plano pecho – no es justo la mayoría de las chicas aquí tienen gran busto, porque estoy plana! Solamente las niñas aparecen sin busto en este lugar. Solamente las niñas…solamente las niñas… niñas…¡QUE! – viendo de nuevo su reflejo – mierda soy una niña.

'¡Rayos soy una jodida niña en un maldito mar que no se cual es! – las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas- ¡Mi cuerpo responde como el de una niña…buah! *grrr* además tengo hambre!'

Decidí revisar el bote, digo si la anciana no quería que muriera algo debió dejarme cierto, las esperanza es lo último que muere, o al menos espero no ser yo quien muera, pero bueno no todo es fácil en la vida y lo descubrí a mi nueva edad de 10 años, si definitivamente este es mi cuerpo de 10 años. Solamente encontré una nota:

_"Querida Patricia-san:_

_Te preguntarás donde te encuentras, pues bueno estas en el nuevo mundo o algo llamado así en ese universo, veo anime pero no es visto mucho de este, pensé que ya que irías a un nuevo mundo sería adecuado dejarte ahí, además me gusto el nombre._

_Por cierto en el bote encontrarás una bolsa con ropa, no sé cómo sería el clima así que te deje ropa para las cuatro estaciones y te deje en un short y una playera, con ropa interior, ya te habrás dado cuenta, además de unos flats, botas y unas sandalias. Además encontrarás fruta para unos tres días, después de todo siendo el mar y sin un lugar donde conservarlos no durará mucho la fruta._

_Puesto que es el nuevo mundo me imagino que las personas lo viajarán mucho así que te encontrará algún barco antes de que tu comida termine._

_Que disfrutes tu nueva vida en el nuevo mundo te lo desea Destino._

_PD. Si ese es mi nombre._

_PD2. ¿Por cierto has visto misión imposible? Bueno esta nota se autodestruirá en cinco segundos. 5…4…3…2…1"_

'Rayos esta cosa se está incendiando – aventando la nota no fuera a explotar además de incendiarse – Así que el nuevo mundo, rayos espero no morir sin ver antes a alguien del anime de perdido Shanks, ya que es el nuevo mundo y eso, además es mi carta segura, no sé en qué tiempo estoy, si los Mugiwara ya empezaron sus aventuras o si Ace ya murió, de no ser así realmente debería evitar eso, después de todo él es alguien lindo, no me importaría quemarme un poco en su fuego. No debería pensar en ello si tengo solo 10 años, maldita mente de chica grande.'

'Bueno por lo pronto comeré alguna fruta, veamos manzanas, mandarinas, plátanos, peras, eh me dejo algo de agua, bueno al menos no moriré de sed, tsk me hubiera dejado algo de pan como en las excursiones y eso.'

Realmente no intente mover el bote, vamos una niña de 10 años físicamente tratando de mover un bote en el nuevo mundo sin saber navegar, sin siquiera un log pose, es algo estúpido, además nunca en mi vida en manejado un bote de vela e incluso si supiera moverme en estas aguas es estúpido al menos por lo pronto este clima parece estable, y no se ningún rey marino. Sí realmente no debería moverme. Así pasaron cinco días y con ello se terminó mi fruta, la cual decidí racionar para que me dure al menos dos días más, el agua me duraría al menos cinco días más pero sin comida no estoy tan segura. Pasaron tres días más y el agua se me estaba terminando, después de todo al no tener nada que comer tomaba más agua, solo me duró un día más el agua. Llevaba nueve días en este nuevo mundo y cuatro sin comer a pura agua, el décimo día estuve tentada a tomar agua del mar pero me contuve, después de todo es lo que ocasiona los delirios en los náufragos, además de la insolación. Al doceavo día empezó a llover.

'Sí, al menos tendré agua' eso era lo que pensaba, pero la lluvia del nuevo mundo no es cualquier cosa y de pronto en vez de calmarse siguió lloviendo más y más, hasta que el bote se empezó a llenar de agua. 'Rayos tengo que sacar el agua o me hundiré…¿qué está pasando?' – de pronto el bote empezó a mecerse por unas inmensas olas, que las producía un barco con forma de ballena al surcar el mar. 'Es el Moby Dick, si estoy salvada, ahora solo tengo que llamar su atención.' – Pero después de siete días sin comer ya no le quedaban energías y perdió la conciencia, cuando pareció ver unas llamas azules.

POV Tercero

-Oyaji creó que hay un bote pequeño adelante. – le dijo mientras bajaba del vigía.

-Un bote en estas aguas Gurararara! No me sorprende que haya gente loca aún por ahí, ¿hay personas en el bote Marco? Con esta lluvia no creo que duren mucho en el bote.

-Alguien pequeño está sacando el agua del bote déjame ver por el telescopio – y al ver quien era la persona que sacaba el agua se sorprendió – Oyaji parece ser un niño.

Thatch quien estaba presente le arrebató el telescopio a Marco y vio por sí mismo.

-Oyaji Marco tiene razón es… creo que es una niña, parece que ha visto nuestro barco – se sorprendió al ver que la niña se tambaleaba – Oyaji hay que hacer algo parece que no se encuentra bien.

-Marco – fue todo lo que necesito decir para que su primer comandante entrará en acción.

-Estoy en ello Oyaji – dijo Marco mientras usaba sus poderes de la fruta demoniaca y emprendía el vuelo. Llego justo a tiempo que la niña perdía la conciencia y la atrapo, llevándola al Moby Dick.

-Que alguien vaya por sus cosas – ordeno Shirohige, mientras Marco llevaba a la niña con el doctor del barco. Namur siendo gyojin fue quien decidió ir.

-Sólo encontré esta bolsa con ropa y zapatos, nada más Oyaji.

-¿Quieres decir que no tenía comida? – preguntó Izo.

-¿Quién dejaría a una niña sola en un bote sin comida en el nuevo mundo? – preguntó Thatch.

-Esperemos a que Marco regrese y nos diga cómo se encuentra la niña y después veremos qué hacemos con ella.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería con Marco y Paty.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?

-Esta desnutrida y deshidratada, deberías conseguir algo de comer y beber, sopa y agua con algo de pan, no creo que su cuerpo pueda digerir algo pesado en este momento.

-Está bien, ya regreso.

Marco no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar con un plato de sopa, una vaso enorme de agua, una jarra con más agua y unos pedazos de pan en una bandeja donde cargaba todo.

-OK. Déjame despertarla. – dijo el doctor mientras usaba un algodón con alcohol cerca de la nariz de la niña y volteo a ver a Marco – Aliméntala y que beba agua, tengo otras cosas que hacer. – salió dejando solo a Marco con la niña que estaba despertando.

Marco dejo la bandeja con comida en una mesa cercana y se acercó lentamente a la niña, no se fuera a espantar, mientras esta parpadeaba acostumbrándose a la iluminación de la enfermería.

-Hola. – la niña se le quedó viendo un rato y parpadeó varias veces, se tallo los ojos y abrió la boca para decir lo importante en su cabeza en ese momento.

-¡Hambre! – y Marco casi cae estilo anime.

-Está bien, ten esto y come despacio no sabemos cuánto llevas sin comer y beber agua no queremos que te pongas mal. – le dijo mientras le ponía la bandeja en sus piernas y la niña empezaba a devorar la comida.

-Gracias por la comida. – la niña dijo al terminar de comer – ¿Dónde estoy? 'así que este es el Moby Dick, me preguntó en que tiempo estoy', ¿Quién eres? 'obviamente sé quién es, pero sería un poco extraño viniendo de una niña en aguas del nuevo mundo', ¿Dónde están mis cosas? – antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando más cosas Marco la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, tranquila una pregunta a la vez yoi. Estas en el Moby Dick. Soy Marco. Tus cosas no sé donde estén, alguien iba a revisar tu bote, pero más importante, creo que Oyaji quiere conocer a la niña del bote en el nuevo mundo yoi.

-¿Oyaji?

-Es el capitán de nuestro barco y toda su tripulación lo llama así, ¿puedes caminar o necesitas ayuda para levantarte yoi?

-Creo que puedo déjame intentarlo Marco-san – al ver que le temblaban un poco las piernas decidió pedir ayuda a Marco – podrías ayudarme un poco mis piernas no dejan de temblar. – con la ayuda de Marco dejando que se sujetará del pantalón y el pasando un brazo por su espalda llegaron con Shirohige o mejor conocido como Edward Newgate.

Para cuando llegaron a la cubierta ya había dejado de llover y Shirohige se encontraba sentando platicando con uno de sus hijos, Thatch, los demás habían regresado a realizar otras cosas en el barco. Al percatarse de la llegada de Marco y la niña, su atención fue hacia ellos.

-Oyaji te traje a la niña.

-Puedes sentarte niña – al ver que sus piernas temblaban, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que no era por estar en el barco pirata – Mi nombre es Edward Newgate, el capitán de la tripulación shirohige, me gustaría saber ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Qué hacías en un bote en el nuevo mundo sola?.

-Me llamo Patricia, pero pueden decirme Paty. Tengo 10 años. Una anciana me dejo en un bote en el Nuevo Mundo.

-¿Una anciana yoi?

-¿Eres de alguna isla del Nuevo Mundo?

-No.

-¿Venías en algún barco comercial?

-No.

-¿Tienes padres, familia o alguien que te esté buscando?

-Sí y no, lo de buscar no lo sé.

-¿Sí y no?

-Sí tengo padres, pero no en este mundo, por lo que creo o me imagino que no me están buscando.

-¿Están muertos?

-Ellos no, pero yo sí.

-Un momento Oyaji, ¿cómo es posible que esté muerta yoi?

-Podrías explicarnos Patricia.

-Les contaré la historia corta. Yo no soy de este mundo, y sí aquí no estoy muerta, pero para poder llegar a este mundo tuve que morir en el mío. En mi antiguo mundo una anciana me concedió el deseo de poder venir a este mundo si cumplía con tres requisitos, sin embargo ella solo me dijo los primeros dos, el tercero lo descubriría a su tiempo o eso dijo. Los primeros requisitos eran desear mientras hacia una ofrenda en un templo y después escribía el deseo en un papel que ella me entrego y lo firmaba con mi nombre. Cuando termine de hacerlo me ofreció un té y después empecé a sentirme mareada y tenía el pulso muy acelerado, me costaba respirar y cada vez sentía más frío, fue entonces que me dijo que para poder vivir en otro mundo tenía que morir primero. Cuando desperté estaba en ese bote en medio del mar del Nuevo Mundo, porque esa anciana creyó que era adecuado con eso de estaría en un Nuevo Mundo literalmente hablando.

-Interesante, Patricia, pero ¿cómo es que sabías de este mundo?

-De donde vengo las cosas que pasan aquí están escritas en libros de aventuras, así que puede si lo que sucede aquí realmente pasa como en los libros puede que sepa algo del futuro, aunque realmente no estoy segura en que tiempo me encuentro. ¿Cuánto hace que Gol D. Roger fue ejecutado?

-Casi doce años yoi.

-Eso quiere decir que Shanks está por regresar del East Blue sin un brazo o al menos ya se empiezan a oír rumores de él, además de su sombrero de paja.

-Una cosa más niña, realmente no suenas como una niña, ¿por qué?

-Físicamente tengo la edad de 10 años, pero la mentalidad de 20… bueno no es que sea demasiado madura e inteligente, si por confiar en una anciana y no seguir mis instintos hicieron que muriera en el otro mundo. La anciana me dijo antes de morir, que mi cuerpo iba a ser cambiado de alguna manera para poder adaptarme a este mundo, pero que recordaría todo. Bueno esa es toda mi historia.

Shirohige, Thatch y Marco se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la explicación de la niña.

-Etto… puedo preguntar algo Capitán-san.

-Claro niña.

-¿Puedo formar parte de su tripulación?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo familia en este mundo y es muy feo estar sola, además de que me agrada la tripulación.

-Una hija, no estaría mal tener una hija en el barco, ¿qué dicen ustedes Marco, Thatch?

-Una hermana yoi.

-Suena bien, además creo que a los demás le gustaría tener una linda hermana como ella. – dijo Thatch.

-Pero… puedo esperar a que este un poco más grande para ponerme el tatuaje.

-Gurararara claro que sí hija.

-Gracias Oyaji – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Pero hay que discutir acerca de algún entrenamiento para tu cuidado, después de todo somos piratas y nos enfrentamos a demás piratas y los marines, no queremos que te pase nada.

-Ya sé – grito Paty poniéndose de pie rápidamente, lo que hizo que se tambaleara y callera de frente – Duele – mientras se sobaba la cara – De donde vengo solía practicar artes marciales, aunque con el cuerpo de una niña no creo que haga suficiente daño, podría seguir practicando o podría alguno enseñarme a usar alguna espada o algo para defenderme.

-Marco y Thatch ustedes empezaran a entrenarla a partir de mañana, después los demás irán ayudando también, por lo pronto hay que llamarlos todos a cubierta ya que hay que celebrar nuestra nueva nakama, hija y hermana menor de todos ustedes. Avisen que se preparen las cosas para la celebración.

-OK Oyaji.

-Oyaji, te digo algo curioso.

-Mande Patricia.

-Paty, Oyaji, mi familia y amigos me llama Paty – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos con ojos de cachorrito.

-Está bien Paty, que cosa curiosa.

-Sabes de dónde vengo los piratas no existen, pero aun así cuentan historias de ellos y realmente siempre he querido ser uno, de cierta manera mi sueño se está cumpliendo, además nunca me había subido a un barco que estuvieran realmente en el mar, solamente he estado en botes en lagos. Realmente es divertido e interesante estar a mar abierto y todo. Pero Oyaji.

-¿Uh? – mientras tomaba algo de sake.

-Crees que soy una mala hija, porque por cumplir mi deseo de venir a este mundo le causaré un gran dolor a mis padres, después de todo dicen que los hijos son los que entierran a los padres y no los padres a los hijos. – con las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos y rodando por las mejillas.

-No Paty, no creo que seas mala hija, para ello debes vivir tu vida aquí al máximo pensando que eso los haría feliz, nada más de lágrimas que esta es una celebración.

-Gracias Oyaji, ¿puedo beber algo de sake? – en ese mismo momento Marco venia subiendo a cubierta y los escucho.

-Gurararara se ve que eres mi hija Gurararara – reía Shirohige mientras le pasaba una copa de sake.

-¡Oyaji! – es todavía muy pequeña para empezar a beber sake.

-Mou… pero soy una pirata ahora… solo un esa copa y ya Marco-nii-san – viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡…! Sólo esa copa y ya, no beberás hasta que de perdido tengas 5 años más.

-Está bien – mientras se tomaba la copa de sake sin hacer gestos – Ne Marco-nii-san seguro que no puedo beber más.

-Gurararara el sake es lo mejor incluso para los niños pequeños gurararara

-No, y no deberías ser capaz de tomar alcohol a tu edad sin si quiera te arda la garganta o algo yoi. Oyaji no la dejas que empiece a tomar desde tan pequeña yoi, no la animes yoi.

La tripulación llego a cubierta oyendo la risas de su capitán y los regaños del comandante de la primera división hacia la que sería su nueva hermana pequeña y la fiesta duro toda la noche comiendo tomando y lanzando al aire, mucho para el deleite de Paty, cantando y algunos bailando con algo de sake. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la pequeña tenía muchas energías y daba vueltas por la cubierta riendo y comiendo, bailando y riendo. Una de las más importantes noches en el Moby Dick, debido a que se unía la única hermana pequeña que tendrían en un largo tiempo.


End file.
